


Dark Horse

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, BAMF Lydia Martin, Dark Horse by Katy Perry, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Nervous Derek, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek will finally tell Stiles how he feels... After Stiles and Lydia try to warn him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Horse

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one more than I do my Animal one.

Derek can’t believe he is about to go tell the most powerful Emissary that he loves him. But he does love Stiles and he wants him to know. He enters the office and can see Stiles and his number one, Lydia, discussing something he doesn’t try to listen to. Lydia motions him to a chair, but before he can speak Stiles smirks and says, “I knew you were… You were gonna come to me, and here you are,” Stiles indicates to the room, “but you better choose carefully. But… you better choose carefully, ‘cause I, I’m capable of anything and everything.” 

Stiles gets up and walks to the of the desk and sits back against it. “Make me your Aphrodite, make me your one and only. But don’t, make me your enemy,” He laughs a bit, “Your enemy, your enemy.” He says as if it’s real but absurd.

Stiles raises his hand and dark blue and dark purple sparks appear, “So you wanna play with magic, boy, you should know what you’re falling for. Baby do you dare to do this?” He indicated to himself, “Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse.” He whispered letting the flames die out.

“Are you ready for?” Stiles say loudly, Derek is too shocked by now to interrupt, “Ready for a perfect storm!” He was shouting this, “Cause once you’re mine! Once you’re mine,” He dropped into a whisper, “There’s no going back.” 

Stiles smiles softly and says, “Mark my word, this love will make you levitate…” He thought a moment, “Like a bird… Like a bird without a cage. But down to earth,” He nods pleased with his analogy, “If you just don’t walk away, don’t walk away.” Stiles warned.

“It’s in the palm of your hand now, baby. It’s a yes or a no, no maybe. So just be sure, before you give it all to me… all to me… give it all to me?” This time it was phrased more like a question. Stiles liked Derek and they had grown close but he wanted Derek to know how this would work. He didn’t want Derek to be caught off guard by his behavior.

Stiles sighed when Derek hadn’t left yet. “So you want to play with magic? Boy you should know what your falling for… Baby do you dare to do this? Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse.” Stiles chuckles slightly. “Are you ready for? Ready for a perfect storm? Cause once you’re mine, Once your mine there’s no going back.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes and stepped in front of Stiles, shaking her head. “There’s no going back. He’s a beast. I call him karma. He’ll eat your heart out like… Jeffery Dahmer. Be careful, try not to lead him on. Shorty’s heart is on steroids cause his love is so strong.” She looked back at Stiles sadly.

“You may fall in love when you meet him, If you get the chance you better keep him. He’s sweet as pie.” Stiles smiled brightly at that. “But, if you break his heart, he’ll turn cold as a freezer.” Lydia warned. “That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor,” she says wistfully leaning in close to his ear. “He can be my sleeping beauty, I’m going to put him in a coma.” She smiled sadly.

“Damn I think I love him. Shorty so bad, I’m sprung and I don’t care. I’ll ride him like a roller coaster, turn the bed room into a fair. His love is like a drug, I was trying to hit it and quit it, but lil’ papa so dope, I messed around and got addicted.” Lydia whispered and stepped back from a stunned Derek.

“So you wanna play with magic. Boy you should know what you’re falling for.” Stiles cut in. All the lights dimmed and Stiles’s hand caught fire with a blue light. “You should know.” Lydia muttered. “Baby do you dare to do this?” Stiles wanted him to be certain. “Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes and went back to the papers, “Like a dark horse.” She chuckles.  
“Are you ready for a perfect storm?” Stiles asked offering his hand that was still on fire. “Cause once your mine…” Derek reached out and laid his hand on Stiles’s. The flames didn’t hurt. Stiles grabbed his hand and pulled him close. “There’s no going back.” He whispered and kissed Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me songs and pairings and I'll do a fic for you. Review and kudos. Thanks!


End file.
